the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Lincoln
Elena Lincoln currently lives in Seattle, WA and is running a salon known as 'Escalava'. Biography She was an orphan from a young age and spent most of her high school through foster care with her head down. After graduating high school she got into South University of Detroit on a cosmetology scholarship and began studying, rooming with Grace Trevelyan. They were the best of friends all throughout college. She met Linc her freshman year of college and things took off quickly and before she knew it she would do whatever he asked. Come her second semester of her senior year and the summer following it, she shared an apartment with Grace as well. Linc asked her to marry him shortly after Carrick asked Grace though Linc and Elena's wedding was much more rushed. They moved to Seattle shortly after that when Grace and Carrick moved to Boston due to some opportunities for Linc to start a business in Washington. She did everything he told her to, including when he used her to climb up the ladder of the social network in Seattle. It got worse as did his drinking and the more she disobeyed, the worse it got... and then it started happening when she wasn't disobeying. After a beating or after she would please his coworkers she would threaten to leave but he would follow her with pleas that it was the last time and that he loved her and then the would fuck and it would be over with. Then there came a time when she really did reach the end of her line and he seemed to know that. She learned that night that she wasn't allowed to leave. She tried a different tactic. When he was gone, she left the house. But he had someone watching it and they notified him. He managed to get her back home and when he did, he laid in on her, breaking a rib and leaving her there in the garage while he went back to work. That evening she did evertyhing like she was supposed to and then when she went up the stairs after feeding him, she had every intention of committing suicide. She took alcohol and barbituates at the same time but he managed to get her to the hospital in time for them to save her and there she learned that he was hers and she wasn't even in charge of her own life anymore. She spent two weeks in a psych ward while they determined whether or not she was a suicide risk and in that time she had a nurse named Nikko (during another suicide attempt that went unreported) who introduced her to the life of BDSM. There she learned to control her life and her downward spiral and so began a long train of affairs. She started to fall in love with Nikko and he recognized the signs so he broke it off. Sometime while she was having the affair with Nikko shortly after she returned home from the psych ward, she learned that she was pregnant. She couldn't have sex already and this was frustrating to Linc. She told him about the baby and when he seemed to be ready to make her pay for it, she assured him that it was already taken care of and she had the abortion set up. When Grace moved back with the little boy Christian, she had no interest in him originally until he turned to be about 15 and she saw herself in him... and felt a need to save him the way that she'd been saved. After Grace was shot, Linc appeared at Elena's house and beat her harshly as well as carved three L's into her skin, once for every time he knew about her betrayal to him. Christian found out and made her come to stay in Escala for a short time. She left to Europe and when she was coming back, she met a man named Kevan and they didn't think much of it to start with but he proposed a relationship. Their Dom/sub relationship was an epic fail and so he convinced her into a regular relationship... in among Linc showing up frequently to take what was his. Linc showed up one of the final times and beat her harshly for telling him no in response to his assault on Kevan, whom she had fallen in love with. He tried strangling her and was in the process when the authorities came in and interrupted him. After they were forced to leave, Elena made an attempt to slit her wrists but backed out at the last moment and is still recovering from those injuries. Physical Appearance Media Portrayal: Michelle Pfeiffer (Polyvore) Personality and Traits She tends to be fiesty and firey. She's a very proud woman and doesn't like to depend on others. She's struggled with depression throughout her life particularly during the bits with Linc's involvement. Relationships Grace Grey (close friend), Christian Grey (best friend), Kevan Burne (boyfriend), Linc Lincoln (ex-husband) Name Etymology Meaning of Elena: "bright, shining light" Origin of Elena: Spanish variation of Helen Category:Mentioned Characters